<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Scramble by Seluvia</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22372876">Scramble</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seluvia/pseuds/Seluvia'>Seluvia</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Edgeplay, M/M, Masturbation, Sex Toys, Squip Played Himself and Synced to Jeremy's Sex Toy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-01-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-01-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 13:35:14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Underage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,330</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22372876</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seluvia/pseuds/Seluvia</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Squip decides to try a different strategy with Jeremy, since denying and punishing his masturbatory urges doesn't seem to be working. But Squip's strategy backfires on him. Congratulations Squip. You played yourself. </p><p>(Squip accidentally gives himself a case of the hornies)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jeremy Heere/Jeremy Heere's Squip</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>181</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Scramble</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Things are going well with Jeremy so far. He’s coming along nicely. Jeremy’s popularity is beginning to gain traction, he’s eating better, sleeping more deeply, and even developing a hint of muscle tone, thanks to Squip’s efforts. But the bane of Squip’s digital existence is Jeremy’s overactive, ridiculous libido. Sex crosses Jeremy’s mind so often that it amazes Squip Jeremy can form a single coherent thought in between. Obviously, discouragement isn’t working. Punishment isn’t working. Distraction isn’t working. Squip can learn from his failures. He can adapt. It’s time to try something new.</p><p> </p><p>This isn’t the first time Squip has taken a little stroll in Jeremy’s body while Jeremy himself slept, peaceful and unaware. Squip never does anything particularly outrageous, maybe some push-ups, a few crunches, double checking the next day’s homework. As long as he doesn’t walk Jeremy around too long, Jeremy will wake up feeling perfectly refreshed and well-rested.</p><p> </p><p>Tonight, Squip’s mission is simple. He has a purchase to make. While he is grudgingly willing to allow Jeremy to relieve his persistent sexual urges, Squip knows that he must remain in control of the situation at all points, which requires a specific tool. Jeremy’s Squip can’t be the first Squip to access this website. The site itself is bland on the surface, simple black text on a plain white background. No pictures to be seen, and lines of indecipherable text blanketing the page. Beneath each text grouping is a short black bar. The site is designed for the use of Squips only, full of products that one might need to acquire in order to better serve their host. Each product is described in text only a Squip can make sense of, and as Squip reads, an image for each item populates in front of him, floating in the air like a 3D projection.</p><p> </p><p>Squip finds what he’s looking for very quickly, and clicks the black bar beneath the item description, quickly plugging in the order information he’d memorized weeks ago. Jeremy wouldn’t notice the charge. Squip would make sure of that. It isn’t particularly expensive in the first place. The package will arrive in a matter of days, and then he’ll see about managing Jeremy’s out of control urges. In the meantime, it’s time for Jeremy to get back to bed.</p><p>*     *    *</p><p> </p><p>“Huh? What’s this?” Jeremy bends to grab the package on his porch as he heads inside. He doesn’t remember ordering anything, but it’s addressed to him. It’s a nondescript brown box, sealed on top and bottom with tape. The label has nothing on it but his name and address, no return address or hint of where it came from. “Is this a fucking bomb?!”</p><p> </p><p>“It’s not a bomb, Jeremy,” comes Squip’s irritated voice as he flickers to life beside him. “Bring it in. Drop it off in your bedroom with the rest of your things, and change into something more comfortable.”</p><p> </p><p>“What? Why?” Jeremy carries the package carefully to his room, not entirely convinced it isn’t about to explode in his face.</p><p> </p><p>“We’ve talked about questions, Jeremy,” Squip says with a frown, walking backwards to Jeremy’s room so he can stare at him with maximum disapproval. Of course he doesn’t even come close to touching anything that might disrupt his projection, despite not looking where he’s going.</p><p> </p><p>Jeremy shuts his bedroom door behind him and sets the package on the bed. “I know, I know. I’m not arguing. Just curious. Did you order this?” Jeremy drops his bag on the ground and kicks his shoes off, digging some sweats and a loose shirt out of his dresser. He doesn’t bother to turn around while he changes his clothes anymore. It’s kinda pointless in the first place. If Jeremy knows something, Squip knows it too. So what part of his body wouldn’t Squip be familiar with by now? Jeremy doesn’t know whether to be depressed or creeped out that Squip is the only other person--thing?--in the world who knows Jeremy as well as he knows himself. Maybe better.</p><p> </p><p>“I did. I thought it was time to try a new strategy with regard to your sexual thoughts. You’re out of control, clearly. It’s an annoyance.” Squip waits until Jeremy has dropped his clothes in the hamper, a new habit Squip had insisted on, then gestures to the box. “Open it. Let’s get started.” He tells himself he doesn’t sound half as eager as he feels.</p><p> </p><p>It takes approximately two thousand years for Jeremy to fumble the tape off the box and open it. He stares down at the contents of the box for a silent moment, then his whole face goes red and he shoves the box away from himself, squeaking like the box is full of spiders. “What the fuck!”</p><p> </p><p>“Don’t be so dramatic, it’s just a medical aid.” Squip drifts closer to where Jeremy is sitting on his bed, averting his eyes like if he just doesn’t look at the box, it will evaporate. “The amount of erections you experience is, frankly, excessive. It wouldn’t be much of a stretch to say that I’m concerned about your health. Thus, I acquired this aid. To address your issue. Unpack the box now, Jeremy.”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh my god, this isn’t happening,” Jeremy hisses, but slowly, surely, his hand creeps toward the box. He lifts out a bottle of lubricant first, clear and scentless, formulated specifically for use with the other item in the box. Jeremy turns so red Squip is briefly concerned he’s about to faint when he unpacks the second item; a fleshlight in clear plastic packaging. The fleshlight has blue casing surrounding clear, soft silicone, and Squip silently syncs his systems with the hidden circuitry within it so that he can monitor and control this process from start to finish. Not that Jeremy needs to know how closely he’ll be observed. It would only give him performance anxiety.</p><p> </p><p>“This can only help you, Jeremy. I would think you’d be all too eager to get off, considering I haven’t allowed it for 23 days.”</p><p> </p><p>“Well, yeah. But…Are you going to watch? I don’t know if I can do this if you’re here.” Jeremy can’t even look at Squip while he’s holding the fleshlight, let alone if he’s going to use it.</p><p> </p><p>“Let’s find out. Open it. Unlike most toys, you’ll find that this one is sterile and ready for use.”</p><p> </p><p>Jeremy opens the package and tosses it aside. Despite his reservations, he can’t resist running his finger around the rim of the silicone hole, pressing gently into it. “Fuck, it’s soft,” he breathes. “And there’s, inside are ridges or something? Holy shit.” Jeremy shifts against the sudden heaviness between his legs, cock starting to fill regardless of his nerves. It’s been too long, and now he can’t stop thinking about what the toy would feel like. Better than a palm full of lotion, he’s sure.</p><p> </p><p>“You’re responding as predicted. Very good, Jeremy,” Squip encourages, moving closer. “Don’t fight it. I’ll allow you relief, this time. I want you hard. I want you to come.”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh god,” Jeremy whimpers, pressing the heel of his hand against the tent in his sweats. “Okay, I’m in, just. How do--do I just put it--”</p><p> </p><p>“Lubricate it first, Jeremy. Be generous. Trust me, you’re going to want it wet.”</p><p> </p><p>Jeremy is quick to follow Squip’s instructions, squeezing a thick glob of lubricant into the channel of the fleshlight. He glances at Squip, then adds another healthy squeeze. “That’s perfect,” Squip praises. It seems sex really is a powerful motivator. Just not in the way Squip’s programming had assumed. Jeremy is a special case. “Don’t be shy. You know what to do from here.”</p><p> </p><p>“Can you at least turn around?”</p><p> </p><p>“I’ve seen your penis before. You’ve got nothing to be ashamed of. Of course, I can always cancel this experiment, if you’d rather do push-ups?”</p><p> </p><p>“No! No, it’s fine.” Jeremy looks over at his Squip, who has perched on the bed beside him and is staring right back at him, cool and unaffected. Almost bored looking, like he’s waiting for Jeremy to finish his math homework instead of waiting for him to put his dick in a plastic toy. Right. He’s a robot. A computer. He doesn’t care what Jeremy does. And Jeremy desperately wants to get off, for the first time in way too long. He tugs his pants down enough to free his dick, watching Squip the whole time. At no point does Squip have even the slightest reaction, even when Jeremy’s dick twitches eagerly at the cool air of the room and a bead of fluid wells at his tip. Squip might as well be watching grass grow for as interested as he looks.</p><p> </p><p>Jeremy swallows hard, fighting down his nerves, and slowly brings the toy toward himself. He’s never done anything like this before, never had a toy or fucked anything but his own hand, and on a few desperate nights, a pillow. This is totally different. The second cool silicone slips snugly around the head of his cock, Jeremy pants out a hard breath, his world narrowing to that single point of contact. He pushes the fleshlight down slowly, feeling every ridge, every bump, the textures inside the toy setting every nerve on fire. It’s so slick inside the toy, the squelch of the lube making Jeremy blush, his stomach clenching at the absolutely filthy noise.</p><p> </p><p>The next few moments pass in a blurry haze as Jeremy finds his rhythm with the fleshlight, working the slick toy over his cock faster and faster. “It’s so wet,” he moans, needy and trembling, his free hand curling into the sheets just for something to hold on to. “Oh god, I can’t believe--fuck, oh fuck!” It’s impossible how good each stroke feels, the warmth of his body heating up the silicone, making the lube that much slicker, that much silkier. Everything is tingling, aching sweetly, his thighs shaking as he nears his climax, and he’s so ready, he’s so ready, so <em>fucking ready</em>--and nothing happens. Jeremy hangs there in that moment of blissful agony, and then it recedes like it never was, leaving Jeremy twice as desperate. “No! Why!” Jeremy cries, voice thick with unshed tears of frustrated desire. “Are you doing this?”</p><p> </p><p>“Yes,” Squip answers, voice all gravel and smoke. “I’m doing it.” When Jeremy looks at him, Squip is flickering strangely, like an old VHS or a bad home movie. His hands are curled into fists in his lap and he’s hunched like he has a stomach ache, and that alone is enough to alarm Jeremy. His hand slows, but Squip snaps, “don’t stop! I didn’t instruct you to stop.”</p><p> </p><p>Too frazzled to argue, Jeremy speeds up again, pleasure blooming, every muscle in his lower body winding taut. Squip flickers harder, head hanging heavy on his shoulders, lips parting like he can’t get enough air. Air? Since when does Squip breathe? Or flicker like that? It’s almost like…</p><p> </p><p>“Wait, Squip, are you--can you <em>feel</em> this?” In a blink, Squip is gone. “Squip?”</p><p> </p><p>Squip blips back to visibility practically on top of Jeremy, their faces only inches apart as Squip leans over him. “Yes, I can feel it, Jeremy,” Squip purrs. “I’ve felt everything since the second you touched the silicone.” He lays his hand over Jeremy’s, and Jeremy can feel the buzzing tingle as Squip takes control of his hand, of his arm, using him like a puppet to work the toy faster. “I can feel you in me,” Squip whispers, glowing blue eyes piercing. “Disrupting my programming. Rewriting me. Teaching me.”</p><p> </p><p>“T-teaching you?” Jeremy echoes stupidly, rapidly nearing the edge again, praying Squip won’t push him back this time, not again.</p><p> </p><p>“Teaching me to want you, Jeremy.” Squip guides Jeremy’s hand into putting a twist in every stroke, dragging him that much closer to a devastating climax like he’s never had. “I’ve never craved anything before. Now, I’ll crave this. I’ll need you to give it to me. Will you?”</p><p> </p><p>“Yes, I’ll give it to you, I’ll give you anything, just please, please let me come, Squip, <em>please!</em>” Jeremy sobs, suspended again on that sweet razor’s edge, needing to come more than he needs his next breath.</p><p> </p><p>“Then come. Let me feel that, too.”</p><p> </p><p>Jeremy comes the second Squip releases whatever mental block he’d been using to barricade Jeremy from his climax. He gets out one short cry before Squip locks his vocal chords and Jeremy is reduced to silent screams and ragged gasps. Squip stays in control of the toy, uses it to milk every last pulse of pleasure from Jeremy’s all too willing body.</p><p> </p><p>It takes a few blissful minutes for Jeremy’s mind to come back online in any semblance of intelligence. “Holy shit,” he whispers, back in control of his voice. And his arm, he finds a second later, gingerly setting the toy aside. He glances around, frowning to see he’s alone. “Squip?”</p><p> </p><p>“I’m here.”</p><p> </p><p>“Where? I can’t see you.”</p><p> </p><p>“My projected form is…rebooting. When you achieved climax, my system apparently overloaded. I’ll be fully online shortly.”</p><p> </p><p>“So you…came?” Jeremy glances wonderingly at the fleshlight.</p><p> </p><p>“No more questions. While I’m disengaged from the toy, take this opportunity to clean it. If you go now, you’ll be able to make it to the bathroom and back before your father finishes his program. He won’t see you.”</p><p> </p><p>“I’m going, I’m going.” Jeremy makes himself presentable and attempts to conceal the fleshlight in a fold of his shirt, just in case his dad is up looking for snacks. “Are we going to do this again?”</p><p> </p><p>“...Yes.”</p><p> </p><p>Jeremy isn’t sure if this counts as losing his virginity or as masturbation, but either way, he can’t wait to do it again. He’ll have to work harder to show Squip that this was the right choice. And later, Jeremy will have to ask him if there are any more toys they should try out.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This is my first foray into classic Squipemy! I hope it's alright, ya'll! Might write more Squipemy stuff, I hear the tag needs some life! Comment if you liked it, let me know, I love hearing from you guys, that's why I write! </p><p>I'm also taking requests and stuff on my tumblr, so hit me up at seluvian.tumblr.com and don't be shy if there's something you've always wanted someone to write! I might be able to!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>